halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tartarus
Tartarus is the most prominent of the Jiralhanae, easily recognized by his white hair and distinctive mohawk. He represents his entire species as their Chieftain: rough, arrogant, disdainful of the Covenant Sangheili, and totally dedicated to the Prophets' "Great Journey." Biography The Arbiter Even back before the Earth invasion, Truth had trusted him enough to dismiss the Honor Guards in the chamber. He had scoured the wreckage of the Covenant attack coordination station Unyielding Hierophant after its destruction at the hands of the Master Chief. Tartarus reported the Covenant Fleet preparing to attack Earth was largely destroyed, and an artifact almost entirely lost but for three small ships, which he presented to Truth. He was instructed to reward the surviving pilots well, then "execute them all. Quickly. Quietly". He was also requested to bring the Commander who lost Ascendant Justice, referred to as the "incompetent", before the Council to let "his fate match the magnitude of his failure." Tartarus branded the gold armored Commander with the Mark of Shame and took him to the Mausoleum for an execution. When the Sangheili was pardoned and promoted to the Arbiter, Tartarus was obviously displeased, but kept silent out of respect for the Prophets. Tartarus provided aerial support for the Arbiter during his mission to kill the Heretic Leader on Threshold. The Arbiter encountered the Oracle during his dual with the Leader, and Tartarus swiftly captured him. The Sacred Icon .]] Using information gained for the Oracle, Tartarus sent the Arbiter on a mission to obtain the Sacred Icon on Delta Halo. However, as soon as the Icon was obtained, Tartarus betrayed the Sangheili and shot him down a pit, seemingly ending his misery. Simultaneously, Tartarus captured Sgt. Johnson and Miranda Keyes, therefore gaining leverege against the humans. Tartarus's Last Stand While trying to get Keyes to cooperate in the Control Room, Tartarus was confronted by the Arbiter. Blind to the Prophets' deception, he activated Halo and began to fight all the Sangheili who had joined his enemy's cause. Johnson used a beam rifle to take down the shield as the Arbiter continued to take down all guards and eventually Tartarus himself. He died believing the Great Journey would lead to his salvation. Combat Tartarus is invincible as long as his shield is up. It can be taken out temporarily with three Beam Rifle shots in close succession. Fortunately, Sgt. Johnson has one. Keep Tartarus in Johnson's line of sight so he can fire. When it goes out, hit him with all you've got before his shield recharges. While powerful, the Brute Shot, Needler and Carbines are too slow-firing to be of much use. The Plasma Sword needs three hits to kill him, but usually does the trick, if you jump out of harms way as soon as you hit him. Dual-wielded Brute Plasma Rifles are usually the way to go. When fighting him, be careful of his Hammer, it will kill you in one quick blow. Just keep your distance from him and let Sgt Johnson take his shield away. Then, attack! Gravity Hammer ]] The Gravity Hammer is the personal weapon of the Brute Chieftain, Tartarus. It not only serves as an excellent melee weapon, but can alter gravity to move objects and living beings around. Trivia Tartarus's battle hammer is named the Fist of Rukt. It is unknown what "Rukt" actually is, although it translates to "jerks" or "tears" (as in the verbs) in Dutch. It also translates to "blood" in sanskrit and hindi. In Greek mythology, Tartarus is the name of the deepest part of the underworld, where the Titans were imprisoned Production Notes Tartarus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in Halo 2. The Tartarus Model in Halo 2 was designed by Marcus R. Lehto. Tartarus appears or is mentioned in the following Halo products: *Halo: First Strike *Halo 2 **The Heretic (Cutscene) **Cairo Station (Cutscene) **The Arbiter **The Oracle **Sacred Icon **Quarantine Zone **Gravemind **The Great Journey Bungie Studios produced 8-inch Tartarus Action Figures in series 3 of their Halo 2 line. Category:The Covenant Category:Characters